My Song is Yours
by AnYa-Vs-Music
Summary: Karena nie tuh story pertama gw, jd kayanya summarynya gak bakal kebanyakan..... lagipula ntar orang bozen sebelon ngeliatnya,... hehehe Kan Storynya juga blon slese....


My Song is Yours….

By : AnYa-Vs-Music

Prologue : di cerita nie tuh unik banget mnurut gw, soalnya gw jg gak ngerti tokoh utamanya siapa… hehehe…. Yg pasti, pembagian perannya tuh ky gnie…

Uzumaki Naruto:Seorang cwe yang crewetnya gak ketulungan, bokeph, dikuncir dua, muka "lumayan imut", pujaan sasuke, and so sensitive…. Dy tuh tmen baeknya Asuka n Canon (baca: kanon), gy jago nyanyi walaupun buta not balok.

Uchiha Sasuke:Seorang cwok yg gayanya sok Cool gituh… jgo maen guitar. Dy pinter, tp nyebelin!... hahahaha. Dy dibalik sikapnya yang sok Cool, ternyata memuja Naru! (Naru: Sembahlah diriku!!!!). ow iya, dy tuh juara 1 Umum looh, Gw jg gk ngerti knapa si Shikamaru bias nyampe kalah sama dy…

Canon Alicia: Wah, Sapa nieh… Tokoh baru gituloooh… Anaknya Imut, gaul, supel, and gak bodo. Bisa dibilang pinter di kalangan anak-anak cwe. Cwe yang satu ini, FISIKANYA…. JANGAN DITANYA!... Untuk pertama kali nya Shikamaru pun Cuma dapet 6, dan tuh anak dapet 8! Sasuke pun ikut remedial! Waah… gila… yang pasti diya tuh sentiment banget sama yang namanya Orichimaru-sensei, mau tau knapa? Baca ceritanya donk… ow iy, dy tuh anak kelahiran Amrik looh..

Nara Shikamaru: Dari namanya aja udah keliatan bahwa nie anak emang pinteur, jagoan, tukang catur, Sombong, Malez, Tukang tidur, n Bokeph.. sebenernya dia tuh bisa juara 1 umum, tapi karena mlez,trus juara tiga umum yg seharusnya adalah seorang cwek, dan yang seharusnya juara umum 4 adalah cwok yang suka cari masalah, cwek yg td jd juara 2 umum, yg cwok jd juara 3 umum, smentara dy ndiri juara 5… Kasian… Cupcup…

Inuzuka Kiba:nie anak tuh juara 3 umum…. Yang telah merebut posisinya Shika… Suka berantem ma Shika, tp tmenan baeq ma Shika, diem2, dy diincer ma 1 tokoh baru yang sbenernya udah ditolak ma kiba, tp tetep ngejer2Kiba… heheh

Asuka Soryuu: Nie anak tokoh baru tuh emang anak unik, diya jago ngomong bahasa Prancis, Inggris, Mandarin, n Indo… Tp Grammarnya…. ANCHURRR BOOOO! Dy tuh sebangku ma Canon, selelu curhat ma Canon. Berbeda dengan Canon yang pinteur, ank nie otaknya 180o dari Dy… hahaha… Diem2 ngincer Kiba looh..

Mmmm… dah dulu yah perkenalan tokohnya… abisnya klo dijelasin satu-satu bakal panjang ga ketulungan…. Waahhh… sorry…

_

* * *

_

Seems like just yesterday

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tough_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tied_

_Everything is fast_

_Unbreakable, I nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't be_

_Now I can't sleep_

_I'm very hanging on_

_Here I am _

_Once again_

_I'm totally into pieces_

_Can't denied, can't pretend_

_And I thought you are the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_Until I get to see you _

_Tears I cried_

_It had me changes my life_

_I thought you are the one_

_I open up and let you in_

_So on together and broken up inside_

_But_

_For hide from you I blame myself_

_Seeing you will kills me now_

_Now I don't cry_

_On the outside_

_Anymore!_

_But, whenever I hold my tears, _

_I can't hold my cry_

_Whenever I want to forget you, I remember you_

_Why?_

_Even I passed through the time_

_You always be in my mind_

_Why? _

_I can't hold it anymore_

_I know I don't have a longer life_

_And I had prepare for it_

_But why, _

_It's a pain_

_Help me please.._

* * *

_Chapter One… _

Pagi itu terasa sunyi, seorang anak baru yang bernama Shikamaru berjalan melintasi gedung sekolahnya yang baru bersama ketua osis yang cerewet sibuk memperkenalkan bagia-bagian sekolah yang sudah dapat dia duga dan pelajari sendiri.

"Hei, Shika, kamu dengar tidak tadi saya ngomong apa?" Kata Ino sang ketua OSIS yang bawel gak karuan"

"Iya, bawel amat, aku dengar kok"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Gue ke kelas Gue dulu ya, Gue mau ngeceng Sai, lo balik aja ke kelas Lo…"

"Ya.. Ya… I Know" Shika ngejawab dengan Malasnya…

Sambil ngeliat-liat gedung sekolah super gede itu, dia ngedenger suara piano yang merdu banget. Seumur-umur si Shika yang jago maen piano pun gak pernah denger lagu yang seenak itu. Gara-gara penasaran siapa orangnya, Shika langsung nyari darimana dan siapa yang maenin lagu itu.

Akhirnya Shika mentok di depan ruang piano, dia sangat yakin sekali dengan seratus persen seyakin-yakinnya (waah, nilai bahasa Indo gw berapa ya?) bahwa suara itu berasal dari ruangan itu. Secepatnya Shika menggeser pintu geser ruangan itu ,dan terlihat olehnya sebuah piano tua yang dia lihat sangat mempesona. Tapi tak ada seorang pun disana, dia terheran sejenak.

"Bisa saya bantu?" kata seorang anak cewek yang sedang menaruh sebuah partitur piano di atas rak dengan naik tangga.

"Hah!" Shika kaget, dia tidak menyadari adanya seorang cewek disana.

"Bisa Gue bantu?" Tanya cewek itu lagi

"Nggak, gue anak baru disini, gue cuma mau ngeliat-liat doang gitu..."

"Owwh, gue kira lo mau ngapain, soalnya kaget tiba-tiba"

"Mmm... Btw, tadi lo ya yang maen lagu tadi??" tanya Shika penasaran

"Mmm.... Nggg....gak..." kata Canon

"Jangan bohong"

"Udah lah, jangan dibahas"


End file.
